


Be a Good Husband and Show It to Me

by Aplustard



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Melkor doesn’t like virgin holes, Melkor is his own warning, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Manipulation, Minor Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aplustard/pseuds/Aplustard
Summary: “You want to marry my daughter, young Prince? Let’s see what you’ve got.”Mahtan x Feanor x AuleMelkor’s Fea comes also to visit.蘑菇丝等等加入乱交。肌肉多毛岳父 x 年轻直男人夫 x 肌肉铁匠师傅为主吧。和长篇完全无关的垃圾pwp短篇合集，各种大屌操人夫为主，也许会有被强迫的Top，看兴致，从内到外搞脏早熟王子再次重复Tag警告。(请勿在别处提及这个号下的文，纯粹逃难，存垃圾脑洞)
Relationships: Aule/Feanor/Mahtan, Aulë | Mahal/Fëanor | Curufinwë, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Mahtan Aulendur, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor, Melkor/Feanor/Aule/Mahtan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Mahtan x Feanor

Feanaro正在从一个美丽的少年长成一个美丽的青年。

Mahtan并不是第一次看到年轻诺多王子的肌肉匀称的漂亮裸体。  
他们工作中也经常坦诚相见。

那天特别热，经过一天的劳作，Feanaro王子刚从河中洗澡上岸，裸体美如Nerdanel手中的神明雕像。他哼着歌，优雅地躺在河边草地，安静下来，像是睡着了，Mahtan刚想自己也去洗一个，结果没想到完美的年轻人念着Nerdanel的名字，握住了鸡吧，开始手淫。

红发红胡子的老铁匠瞪大了眼睛，看着未成年的诺多长王子修长的手指飞速撸动他不算小的年轻鸡吧，清朗的声音带着情欲，香舌舔着鲜红的嘴唇，不住地攀上高峰，很快，王子压抑地喊了一声，射了。

不愧是美丽的Feanaro，修长的肌肉紧绷然后放松，把自己撸到射都仿佛一座最美最纯洁的神明雕像。

Feanaro紧张地打量四周，然后愉快地穿衣离开，Mahtan才发现自己的大鸡吧硬得有些发疼。

那以后他便注意到，年轻的王子和他身材凹凸有致的女儿趁人不注意就鬼混在一起。

一次，俩小年轻以为冶炼房无人就开始脱衣服，Feanaro蹲在女孩腿间，灵活的舌头啧啧有声地舔着Nerdanel的阴蒂，漂亮的工匠手指抚摸着女孩的乳房和大屁股。他很快把Nerdanel弄上了高潮，红发的女孩眉目传情，对着年轻的王子张开腿，邀请他进来，王子忍住了，他站起来，咽了口水，然后亲吻她，说：“我要和你结婚，Nerdanel，我说过，我是认真的，在那之前，我不能……”

Nerdanel点点头，蹲下，帮Feanaro含住了坚挺，Feanaro仰头，夸奖着她的美貌，抚摸着她，轻轻挺动紧致的臀部，很快射在她口中，女孩尽数咽了下去。  
Mahtan的鸡吧硬得滴水，他看出来这俩孩子口交经验丰富，私下不知道互舔了多少次。

现在的孩子，他摇摇头想，得好好教育教育。

Feanaro成年日的当天晚上，王子终于下了决心，来向Mahtan挑明他和Nerdanel的关系，并希望他同意他们结婚。Mahtan听了，望着自信满满的年轻王子，回答：“我女儿还有两年才成年，你太急了一点。”

“我们在一起已经三年了……”Feanaro脱口而出，然后他有些慌地解释，“但我并没有碰过她，我的意思是……”

你的意思是你还没操过她，但其他地方都摸过了，Mahtan好笑地想，脸上一本正经：“我要检查一下。”

王子白皙的脸上有了疑惑的表情。

Mahtan双手叉腰，俯视年轻人：“脱衣服，这是我家的规矩。”

Feanaro疑惑不解地脱了上衣：“师傅，我的裸体，我们打铁时不是经常看吗？”

Mahtan望着偏瘦的年轻人完美的胸肌和腹肌，算了一下时间，此时是深夜，其他人都睡了，而且，他笑着想，这孩子成年了。

“脱裤子，我的王子。”

虽然觉得奇怪，Feanaro也不是笨蛋，早熟的他想到了师傅要“检查”的东西，他笑着，对信任的师傅缓缓脱了长裤，然后是内裤，说：“我功能正常，Mahtan，而且我的东西，在同龄人中绝对不算小，我可不怕给你看。”

Mahtan在心里发笑：和一帮毛孩子比的话，确实不算小。这也许是你那么早就发情的缘故，我的王子。

Mahtan让他裸体坐在躺椅上，然后张开腿。没有戒备心的王子毫无意见地照办了，Mahtan俯身下去，手指在王子光裸的肌肤上虚虚地游走，Feanaro痒得笑出来，老铁匠多毛的大手已经去到了他的下体，他轻轻握住了年轻人漂亮的鸡吧，撸动了起来，年轻人倒吸了一口凉气：“Mahtan！”

“别怕，Feanaro，我检查你的功能正常不正常。”老铁匠慢慢地说，一面继续撸动。

Feanaro想要阻止他的手缩了回去，还笑了一下，说：“我再正常不过了。”

“那是，老实交代你搞了我女儿几回？”Mahtan握着他半硬的鸡吧，抬眼望他。

王子立即辩解：“我说过了，我没……”

“有没有，要检查了才知道，”老铁匠加快了手中的力度和速度，另一只手指蘸了口水，顶上了王子粉嫩的后庭，轻轻画着圈，不时戳一下花心。

“Mahtan……这算什么检查……”王子挣扎着躲避。

Mahtan说，“我不想让自己女儿吃亏，我不相信你是处男，我要检查里面。”  
他粗大的食指伸进去一个关节，拔出，轻轻戳弄。

“检查里面能看出来？”王子不顾身体的不适应，单纯好奇地问。

这是属于Feanaro的，纯洁的求知欲。

“我有经验，我从你的反应能看出来，Feanaro，现在放松，张开腿，让我的手指进去。”他撸动着，戳弄着。

王子尽力放松身体，张开双腿，Mahtan很快插入了整根食指，手没有停下撸动，但王子开始喊疼，让他拔出去，Mahtan说：“我来帮你放松。”他含住了王子的鸡吧，含糊地说，“别紧张，一切都是为了你们的幸福。”

Feanaro压抑住一声惊叫，他接受了这个解释。

Mahtan全部含进去后，又舔又吸，Feanaro的喘息声越来越重，他的鸡吧完全硬了，Mahtan伸入了两根手指，这次王子没有表示异议，两根粗大的手指在里面不停地抽插，伴随着熟练的口交和撸动，Mahtan戳到了王子的敏感点，王子惊讶地叫了一声。

Mahtan一面抽插他的肉穴，一面张开手指扩张紧致的内壁，吐出了他的鸡吧，说：“不太像是处男，Feanaro，处男不会这么敏感。”

Feanaro红着脸，说：“啊……哈啊，我是，是处男，哈啊。”

Mahtan笑笑：“我要继续检查。”他很快伸入了三根粗手指，王子仰头倒在躺椅上，舒服地发出了淫叫：“啊……哈啊……那里，那里好奇怪……”

他的鸡吧渗出了前液。Mahtan再次含住，并伸入了四根手指。  
他不停地攻击Feanaro的前列腺，头部前后摆动，毫不费力地吞吐年轻人的鸡吧。

Feanaro未经人事的后庭开始分泌粘液，手指带着淫靡的水声抽插，年轻的王子再也压抑不住自己的淫叫：“啊……好奇怪……为什么，为什么会像姑娘一样，被抽插而感到舒服……为什么……”

Mahtan再次吐出他的鸡吧：“你知道插入姑娘会舒服，还敢骗我说你是处男？”

Feanaro带着哭腔：“我真的是，我只是听别人说，啊……哈啊，啊，……嗯，把阴茎插入女孩的话，会让她们舒服……啊，啊，我自己并没有……”

Mahtan不语，吞回了他的鸡吧，粗大的手指不停抽插，攻击他的弱点，Feanaro终于尖叫一声，颤抖着，射在了他温暖的口中。

新鲜的处男精液，被他大口吞下。

Feanaro大口喘着气，无力地张着长腿，手遮着眼睛，轻声问：“这样可以了吗？”

“你射得有些快，我的孩子，我有点相信你是处男了。”Mahtan没有立即抽出手指，在他后庭缓慢地抽插了一会，才拔出，发出“啵”的一声，Feanaro呻吟一下，说：“我一般不会那么快……我也不知道为什么，也许，啊，哈啊，是因为那里被你……被你……”

“为了你们以后的夫妻生活和谐，我要教你如何训练并延长射精时间。”Mahtan骇人的大屌顶上了Feanaro微微开着口的后庭，他一手扶着自己的屌，一手继续撸动Feanaro潮湿的鸡吧。

王子察觉哪里不对，刚睁眼，看到，吓得面色惨白：“好……好大……师傅，你这是……”

Mahtan忍了太久，他的龟头已经突破了柔嫩的括约肌，慢慢往里挺进：“我向你传授经验，我的小女婿，别怕。”

听到“女婿”二字，Feanaro有些开心，再次放下了戒备：“你同意了？”

“看你能从我这里学到多少，”Mahtan尽根而入，说，“这关系到我女儿的幸福，别忘了。”

Feanaro被插入，又疼又爽，差点大喊出来，但他忍住了，Mahtan轻轻摇摆臀部，等待他的适应，很快，年轻精灵的阴茎再次抬头，他疑惑地眨了美丽的眼睛，卷翘的睫毛翕动：“为什么插入那里，我的阴茎会……”

“首先这说明你有积攒的压力，其次这说明你有进步的可能，放松，Feanaro，接受我的帮助。”Mahtan开始挺腰。

Feanaro勉强地接受他的抽插和撸动，他的前列腺再次被扫过，他下意识地开始挺腰，很快阴茎就全硬了：好大，好满，师傅……的阴茎，为什么这么厉害？他想，自己什么时候可以这么厉害。

Mahtan察觉他的思想，默默笑了，他加快了对他阴茎的撸动，下身也没有停止抽插，并加大了力度。

很快，Feanaro不可抑制地开始呻吟：“啊……哈啊，那里，那里好奇怪，又要，又要……哈啊，又要去了……师傅，我，是不是太没用了……？”他担心地，红着脸问。

“对于处男来说，是正常的。”Mahtan撸动着他的鸡吧，啪啪啪地抽插着，撞击着他肌肉紧致的小臀部，“你需要多加训练。我会帮你。”

Feanaro点点头，轻声说谢谢。

他柔嫩的下体，被凶残巨大的肉刃尽根没入，再几乎完全拔出，带出无数淫液，再用力插入，就这样，抽插了没几下，Feanaro又呻吟着，流着泪，射了，Mahtan放开了他的鸡吧，抚摸他的乳头、腹部和腰，不住地抽插、攻击他的前列腺。

Feanaro察觉不对，哭着求饶：“啊……嗯，啊，哈啊，不行了，不行了，Mahtan，我不行了……不要再，我又要，哈啊，又要……”

他的肛门开始自动收缩，不住追求下一波快感。

Mahtan用力拉扯他的乳尖，拼命挺腰，一点不给他机会，并说：“不能说不行，不能放弃，不然我怎么放心把女儿给你，嗯，王子殿下？”

Feanaro咬住嘴唇，红着脸，坚持着，大声舒服地呻吟，他再次射了好几道精液出来，前列腺被压榨，他不停地射：“这……这……好……好棒……啊……哈啊，好舒服，好舒服，用力，用力，插我，插肛门好舒服，为什么……哈啊，啊，好棒。”他被未知的快感俘虏，开始语无伦次。

强有力的操弄继续着，啪啪啪，啪啪啪，啪啪啪，越来越快，越来越用力。

Mahtan俯身，王子年轻汗湿的身体和他紧密结合，他吻他红润的唇，Feanaro如缺水的鱼，毫无防备地被他攻入了口腔。

他的舌头在王子香甜的口中攻城略地。浓密的大胡子戳着王子柔嫩的肌肤。

王子被吻得呼吸困难，翻了眼白，四肢痉挛，再次去了。Mahtan低头去吻他精美绝伦的小乳头，王子求饶：“我不行了，真的……再下去，要死了……啊……哈啊……要死了……”

“舒服吗？我的女婿？”Mahtan低沉的声音在他耳边响起。

“舒服……舒服，可是……可是……啊，哈啊，哈啊……啊，又要，又要去了，去了去了去了！！”

王子尖叫一声，双腿自动勾住Mahtan的腰，把他压向他，再次泄了身。他抽搐了好久，Mahtan没有放过他，继续在他柔美的体内抽插，仿佛要把压抑的性欲都发泄在他身上，Feanaro流着泪求他停下，不多时又开始淫叫：“快，快，用力……我又要，又要……又要去了，和我一起去……啊，哈啊，哈啊，一起去……和我一起去，Mahtan你好棒！哈啊，哈啊，一起去！和我一起去……！”

“一起去，Feanaro，我的好女婿。”老铁匠又抽插了一百下，肌肉发达的身体突然紧绷，然后一挺腰，嘶吼一声，精关大开，精液射了年轻的王子一肚子，王子射不出来什么，舌头伸出来，四肢像坏掉的娃娃那样抽搐，经历了一次绝顶的干高潮，然后翻着白眼，晕了过去。

老铁匠没有软下来，大鸡吧继续在他的蜜洞中抽插了好一会，才拔出来。

十分钟后。

Feanaro感觉下体的空虚，幽幽转醒，老铁匠已经打来清水，帮他清洁，并对他说：“等我女儿成年，我会同意你们，在那之前，我会经常这样锻炼你，你的资质很不错，Feanaro。”

Feanaro有些失望，也有些开心，他礼貌地感谢了他。  
老铁匠粗糙的手指伸入他的后庭，抠挖出大量的精液，Feanaro满身大汗，轻轻喘着气，无力地，再次表示了自己的感谢。  
求知欲强烈的年轻王子，心里渐渐开始期待下一次教学。

察觉他被抠着后庭又硬了，Mahtan拿出一根假阴茎，轻轻塞入他潮湿的肉穴，Feanaro舒服地叫了出来。

“想着女孩的裸体，用假鸡吧满足你自己，我的好学生，可以缓解过多的欲望和压力。”

Feanaro将信将疑，Mahtan拉过他的美手，放在假阴茎的根部，他粗大的手握着他的小手，帮助他前后抽插，机智的年轻人很快掌握了要点，也戳到了自己的敏感点，他一次次地操弄自己的后庭，双腿大开，索求无度地抬高臀部。

“Nerdanel，哦，Nerdanel。啊，哈啊，我的后面，啊，啊，好舒服，好大，好棒。”Feanaro语无伦次地呻吟着。

Mahtan轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，命令他把自己操射十次，他一会来检查他的功课。

王子收到这个暗示，更加肆无忌惮地抽插自己。

望着初尝前列腺高潮就上瘾的Feanaro，Mahtan笑笑，离开了。他走去后屋，那里，他的Vala好友Aule正以后入式狂操一个美丽的精灵铁匠。

在“哦，哦，大鸡吧，啊，哈啊，大鸡吧好棒，哦，我爱大鸡吧，操我，啊，哈啊，操我！”的淫叫声中，强壮的Vala抬头，问，“怎样？”

“到手了，”Mahtan说，“至少我女儿成年之前，我想他不会想着操我的女儿了。”

“那可难说，”Vala猛拍身下精灵的翘屁股，“这混蛋小子十多年前被我俩开苞后，不还尝试对你女儿下手？”

身下精灵被打到了高潮，哭喊着，痉挛着，Vala毫不留情地继续大力操弄。

Mahtan掏出硕大的鸡吧，毫无困难地插入了这名精灵的口中，和Aule一起用力操他，并说：“所以他付出了代价，成了我们的精液便器，至于Feanaro，不知怎的，我有些期待他的彻底堕落，却又希望把我的女儿交给他。”

“这两者并不矛盾，Feanaro会是一个好丈夫，也会是一个好性奴。”Vala笑着，大力挺胯。


	2. Mahtan x Feanor x Aule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （简单的3p）

“嗯……嗯，哈啊……嗯，嗯……”

性欲较同龄人强烈的Feanaro自从成年日被Mahtan传授了能使自己快乐的方法后，便常常会在夜深人静，同伴们都睡下后，在自己的房间用假阴茎自慰。

Feanaro自小离家，生日、成年日大都在外面度过，他从来把Mahtan当作自己的导师、朋友和父亲。他由衷地相信他的每一句话。

这些天来，他渐渐玩上了瘾，晚上总把自己折腾出三四次绝顶高潮才能疲惫到睡着。这一切，都被灵魂状态潜入Feanaro房中的Aule看在眼中。

每当察觉漂亮的王子稍有自慰后的负罪感，Vala便默默出手，触摸他的脑神经，让他知道：“所有成年的精灵都会这么做，这是Illuvatar赋予你们的自由权利，被插入直到高潮是满足你异于常人的旺盛性欲的最好方式。”以及“你做得很好，这样你便不会去伤害尚未成年的Nerdanel，这是你爱她的方式，在她成年前这段时间，你被插入而获得的高潮越多，越剧烈，你便越能向你的岳父证明你真心爱她，Feanaro。”

就这样过了一个月，这天晚上，Feanaro跑去Mahtan的房间，真心寻求未来岳父的帮助。

这次他带来的问题是，假阴茎抽插后庭的敏感点，可以轻易把自己操上高潮，但他去得太快了，他隐约觉得射这么快并不利于结婚后的性交（他再次强调他并没有碰Nerdanel，Mahtan当然相信他，因为白天复杂的学习和晚上的疯狂自慰耗掉了这个年轻人几乎全部的精力，最近他和Nerdanel的相处变得特别纯洁，最多也就握个手，未来的岳父很满意），Feanaro想知道是不是自己有问题，还是他的方法错了。

Mahtan非常开心他能带着问题前来，他让他脱光衣服，去沙发上打开腿，当着他的面做给他看。

年轻人依言照办，美丽灵巧的双手熟练地撸着鸡吧，抽插自己。没几下，Feanaro的鸡吧便硬挺着，开始分泌前液，一脸高潮前的快慰，Mahtan望着年轻人不住收缩的诱人肛门，评价说：“Feanaro，你的问题在于，做爱不是一个人的事，要考虑对方，不能只想着自己。”

他拉开王子撸动鸡吧的手，然后握着王子另一只手，和他一起慢慢抽插他粉嫩后庭的假阴茎，每次都拔出一半，再插入，拔出一半，再插入，避开了年轻人的前列腺：“这样，让你自己舒服，但不要过度，不要忘记服务你的爱人。”

“嗯……嗯……哈，哈啊，好的。”Feanaro轻微呻吟着，点点头。

Mahtan掏出自己半硬的阴茎，举到他美丽的脸蛋旁边，说：“现在，把我当作是你的爱人，服务我。”

岳父骇人的大阴茎再次吓到了Feanaro，他侧过头，眼中带着崇拜和羡慕呆呆望着，几乎忘记抽插自己。他犹豫了，这毕竟不同于给Nerdanel口交，他红着脸，踌躇着不吱声。Mahtan没有责怪他，只是抚摸了一下他的脸，然后掏出一根蒙眼的绸带，再用耳塞塞住了他的耳朵，他触摸他的太阳穴，用心灵告诉他：“想象，想象我是你的爱人，你很想要服务我，现在，帮我口交。”

大龟头触摸到王子红润有型的小嘴。这一次，接受了心理暗示的王子没有过多犹豫，张开小嘴，轻轻含住了龟头。

“嗯……嗯，嗯，唔……”想象对方是Nerdanel，眼睛不能视物，耳朵听不见，Feanaro变得格外地投入。他一下一下抽插自己，无视了自己哭泣的阴茎和等待戳弄的前列腺，全身心地投入了口交中，并不时用灵魂问：“舒服吗，我的爱人，我做的对吗？舒服吗？”

Mahtan微笑着，赞叹着，用心灵控制着他的舔弄：是的，根部下面也要舔，吞咽反应要控制一下，尽力吞，用喉咙挤压我的肉棒，很好。我很舒服，你很棒，Feanaro。

年轻的王子感到快感一阵阵袭来，他非常想去，但他想着Nerdanel，保持了抽插自己的速度和方式，嘴巴努力舔着，没有过于急躁。

室内，Aule确保了Feanaro的耳塞和眼罩绝对有效，他解除隐身，搓揉着自己的大鸡吧，对Mahtan宽厚地笑笑，说：“你确实厉害，怪不得能把当年那个臭屁的小王子调教成一个听话的准女婿。”

“小时候的Feanaro人见人打，把你的冶炼房搞得一塌糊涂，后来被送来了我这里，他是被Nerdanel管教好了。”Mahtan说，“完全是我女儿的功劳，所以我一定会允许他们结婚。”

Aule笑出声：“结婚了，就可以永远把他留在身边玩了。”Vala捏起精灵一束柔滑的长发，虚虚地搭在自己的阴茎上，慢慢搓揉。

Feanaro只觉得头发被轻微拉扯，他刚有所疑问，他的脸颊便被Mahtan粗糙的大手揽住，轻轻抚摸，他呻吟出来，几乎融化在这温柔的抚摸中，继续呻吟着，抽插自己和服务爱人。

“这孩子非常缺爱，会对任何对他好的人回报以绝对的信任，也会对别人稍微不经意的冒犯而记恨终生。”Mahtan喃喃。

Aule用精灵的长发自慰着，说：“真诚的评价，你不舍得玩他了？”

“不，恰恰相反。”Mahtan说，“正因为这样，他会记得把他带上高潮的所有男人的大鸡吧，为之上瘾，并且再也离不开。”他对他的朋友笑，“今天你操他，帮我一起开发他的骚穴，我要得到他的全部。”

Vala表示了谢意。他们搭档这些年来，从互相玩弄开始，后来，一起玩了不少美丽的诺多男性，Mahtan受到Aule的亲自传授，有部分心灵控制和洗脑的能力，虽然不如Vala的能力那么强，但对付毫无经验的Feanaro，绰绰有余。

Mahtan再次触摸了Feanaro的太阳穴，说：“Feanaro，现在，我要你一面口交，一面拔掉肛门中的假阴茎，我们换个方式。记住，性交中交换体位，延缓射精，还可以增加双方的快感。”

Feanaro呻吟着，想着这是来自Nerdanel的指令，颤抖着地拔出了后庭的阴茎，带出了一大股淫水。

Aule看到，眼神暗喜，鸡吧开始渗出前液。

“对，很好，Feanaro，现在，趴在沙发扶手上，把你的小屁股对准另一边的扶手……”Mahtan命令，Aule依依不舍地放开了精灵的秀发。

年轻的王子全程含着大鸡吧，小心翼翼地把自己翻过来，翘着光屁股，对准另一边的扶手，也就是Aule的方向。

“好，Feanaro，很好，现在，继续含着我的阴茎，晃动你的小屁股，翘起来，晃动，对……很好。”Mahtan抚摸着Feanaro的太阳穴，他和Aule的眼睛全都盯着Feanaro的白屁股，他知道他的老友看到的更多，他能想象王子粉嫩的淫穴滴着水，饥渴地一开一合的样子。

“现在，Feanaro，掰开自己的肛门，用你的手指抽插自己。”

Feanaro听话地照做了，修长的手指贪婪地伸进去三根，抽插了几下，然后伸进去四根，继续在湿滑的淫穴中抽插，他的心里越发难耐，他的思维断断续续传来：“不够，自己的手指不够，给我，给我大鸡吧。”他本能地含得更深，柔嫩的脸蛋完全埋入Mahtan浓密的耻毛，喉咙被塞满，似乎还不满足，他主动加大了吞吐的力度，仿佛嘴巴被摩擦和操干，后穴也能缓解瘙痒那样。

“想着你的爱人，不要想着你自己，Feanaro，不要忘记。”Mahtan温柔地告诫他。

“嗯……嗯……嗯嗯……”Feanaro含着，吞咽着，舔舐着美味的大鸡吧，口中的鸡吧已经开始渗出前液，他像是获得奖励一般，在一片黑暗和寂静中，遵循着头脑中唯一的声音，仿佛他的生命唯一的支柱就是口中这根大鸡吧，他吞得更加热切和投入。

没有触摸到任何敏感点，他浑身泛着粉色，小阴茎硬得出水，已经完全发情了，红嫩的俊脸仿佛随时会去。

“好，你的服务很好，Feanaro。”Mahtan通过心灵告诉他，“现在，我允许你边摇屁股，边触摸自己的骚点。”

Feanaro终于被允许触摸自己的前列腺，他开心地，伸入了两只手，交替抽插自己的前列腺，但是手指毕竟纤细，长度也不够，只能稍微触摸，这让他越发兴奋和难耐，屁股摇得更加诱人，只为了插得更深，Aule在他身后加速撸动大阴茎，叹息着，赞叹着。

“嗯……嗯嗯……嗯哼……嗯……嗯。”Feanaro双腿大开，屁股上下左右摆动，手指操着自己，小嘴不停吞吐，Mahtan眼看他的性欲越来越高涨，通过手指接触对他的脑部下令，“现在，拔出你的手指，扒开你的肛门，停止摇晃你的屁股，等待我的奖励。”

Feanaro交付了自己的身心，像个被牵线的玩偶一样，无视了自己的需求，一一照做。

他保持着下半身的相对静止，嘴巴依然像舔弄冰棒一样服侍着未来岳父的大屌。

就这样，年轻俊美的王子在无光无声的世界乖巧地等待着，口中的鸡吧缓缓地一进一出，一进一出，似乎在考验他的耐心，他就要忍不住叫出来：“插我，用你的大鸡吧插我，像上次一样插我，让我高潮！让我……”  
但他忍住了。所有的学识都要付出一定代价，耐心只是最平常的一点代价。

又过了一会，大龟头顶上了他饥渴的后穴。

他浑身颤抖，依然掰着自己的肛门，不知道这是怎么回事。

“这是你的幻想，”Mahtan的声音再次出现在他浑浊的脑海，“你为了满足自己无边的淫欲，幻想我的鸡吧有两根，一根被你含着，一根插入了你的骚穴。”

Feanaro饥渴地，顺着这个声音，不停暗示自己：“是的，两根大鸡吧，Mahtan的大鸡吧进来，就要进来了。”

就像上次一样，大鸡吧进去了一段，立刻尽根而入。

Feanaro的前列腺被大鸡吧无情地擦过，他差点去了，但他想到他要照顾爱人，忍住了，吞吐得更加卖力。

“太爽了，这是名穴。”Aule感受着年轻人内壁的挤压，保持着静止，爽到仰头叹息。

“天生的婊子和精液便器，绝佳的调教对象。”Mahtan评价。

Aule点头：“你看他被插入都差点去了，哪里像个王子的样子。”

他们对视一眼，看着欲求不满的王子，开始有默契地前后挺动。

Feanaro的眼睛在眼罩后翻到了头顶只剩眼白，他的喉咙和后穴完全被非人的大鸡吧顶开，最柔软的内里直接暴露给一前一后肌肉发达的捕食者，任由他们掠夺。

“嗯……嗯……嗯嗯。”他丧失了对身体的控制，被操到只有呻吟的力气，脑子中满是：“鸡吧，大鸡吧！大鸡吧有两根，我不再是孤独一人了，我被填满了！好满！好舒服！”

Mahtan操着他美丽的嘴，抚摸着他的耳尖、太阳穴和脸颊，确保他一团浆糊的脑子一直处于高潮前的状态，王子的口水和眼泪不停地流下来，打湿了沙发扶手。

Aule操着他湿滑的后穴，胯部不停撞击出淫靡的啪啪声，大卵袋打在他的阴部，他的大手揉捏他的小屁股，抚摸他还显细瘦的肌肉腰肢，引发身下人儿的颤抖。

他们的抽插越来越快，越来越用力，屋内满是男人性欲的喘息和肉体的撞击声。

Mahtan察觉到Feanaro不停地颤抖，知道他到了极限，于是用手指接触命令他：“你做得很好，现在，我允许你高潮。”

身后一次次深插，直击Feanaro的前列腺，让他的身体不住地在高潮的巅峰前沉浮，此时，Feanaro接到高潮的指令，立即下腹收紧，肛门有规律地挤压，快感直接冲上了头，然后炸裂，他把口中的大鸡吧吞到了底，舌头贪婪地舔着这世界上最美味的东西，翻了眼白，迎来了剧烈的高潮，他的臀部牵动全身，闷哼着，一下一下地抽搐着射精，全部射在了Mahtan好看的沙发上。

身前身后的抽插一个都没有停，直接把他操上了连续高潮。

他看不见也听不见，在性欲的漩涡中，思维全开：好舒服，好舒服，啊…哈啊，被操得好舒服，为什么这么舒服，男人的大鸡吧，大鸡吧好棒，好棒，大鸡吧在我的体内进出，把我串了起来，完全不顾我已经射精，还在操，还在操……又要去了，又要去了，去了去了去了……

随着Mahtan的命令，他再次射了，然后他便丧失了对精关的控制，一束束精液射个不停，整个人像坏掉一样，被串在两根永不疲惫的大鸡吧之间，前后摇晃，他一面痉挛，一面射精。终于，Mahtan捏着他的鼻子，一用力，射在了他的口中，命令他全部吞下。

他听话地，努力地吞，美味的精液经过食道，让他美丽的高潮再上了一个巅峰。

啵一声，口中的大鸡吧拔出去，他终于可以淫荡地喊出来：“好棒！鸡吧好棒！操得好舒服！啊……哈啊……用力！啊……嗯啊……哈啊……好棒！好大！好……嗯……啊啊啊啊……嗯啊！”

身后的Aule被他疯狂收紧的屁眼拖过了巅峰，一个深挺，大鸡吧胀大，射满了他后庭。

Feanaro再次高潮，淫叫到变了嗓子，脑子完全被快感熔断，只能抽搐着，喃喃：“好爽，还舒服，大鸡吧……大鸡吧好棒……”

身后的阴茎拔出，年轻的精灵无力地倒在沙发上，Vala顺手把假阴茎又变大了一号，毫无困难地插入他的后庭，不让精液流出，Mahtan示意他用力，Vala无情地进攻精灵被蹂躏过度的前列腺，终于，精灵高潮中带着哭音，尿了，淅淅沥沥地尿在了身上和沙发上。

Aule哈哈大笑：“经历过这样的高潮，脑子永远不会忘记，以后怕是会更加饥渴。”他等他尿完，挥挥手，让尿渍消失得无影无踪。

Mahtan感谢了他的帮忙，并且解开了Feanaro的眼罩和耳塞，告诉他，他做得很好。

精灵喘息着，肛门里依然是那根假阴茎，似乎大了一些，他努力夹住，他未来的岳父搂抱着他，房间里除了他们没有别人，身下只有精液的痕迹，没有尿渍，还好，他没有失禁。

他疲惫的大脑搞不清刚才哪些是自己的幻想，那些是现实，他只知道他现在非常满足。他困倦地打了哈欠，被Aule抱上了宽大柔软的床，他被环在未来岳父肌肉发达的、安全的怀抱中，一只大手轻轻抽插他肛门的假阴茎，一只大手抚摸着他敏感的乳头，似乎还有大手抚摸着他的背部、腰部和臀部，但他太累了，无法思考太多，很快陷入了黑暗的睡眠。

年轻的王子不停地做着淫梦，只是他现在淫梦的对象，不再是Nerdanel或者哪个漂亮女孩，而是一群肌肉发达的壮汉，他们轮流插入他的嘴巴和骚穴，不让他休息，只是把他当作玩具一样使用，不停揉捏，不停插入，不停射精。

在梦中，他重复对自己说：“我是精液便器，我喜欢被男人插，插入我，让我服务你们，让我被你们使用。”

他不知道的是，除了Mahtan，和他想象出来的另一个“Mahtan”，屋内又出现了第三个高大的身影。


	3. Aule x Feanaro x Mahtan x Melkor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 男主等着小火焰两头被操开了，踩点登场（hhh别信，抹布哪来的真爱，就是为了傻逼弱智pwp加根屌而已）

躺在Feanaro身后的Aule刚察觉环境温度突然有所下降，便被强大的力量压在床上，动弹不得。

他刚想抬头，却有一记低沉的声音闯入脑海：“你们玩得真开心，正好我被关得无聊，加个我怎样？”

Aule一听这声音，便变了脸色：这是明明已经被他们关起来的Melkor！

“被关起来有什么好处呢？”黑影轻笑着，“就是所有人都以为你被关住了，而不会再对你加以防备。”

Melkor的本体不在这里，但他强大的灵魂的一部分出来了。

Aule对Melkor的忌惮，还有些个人的因素。

早在Valar和Maiar都还单纯地为了Arda的建造而劳作的年代，Melkor便乘所有人不注意，引诱不少Maiar堕落，其中给Aule打击最大的，莫过于美丽圣洁的Mairon。

白衣Mairon被Melkor强上后，操成了一个看到黑色的Vala便会毫无理智地流着口水和眼泪，掰开后庭求操的小贱货。  
临离开那天，为了展现自己的绝对力量，Melkor轻而易举地固定了Aule和他的学生们的行动，当着他们的面，把Mairon操到只会哭喊：“鸡吧！大鸡吧！啊…操我！操我！给我！只要有主人的大鸡吧我可以什么都不要！！去了！又去了！被主人操到去了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”Melkor轻蔑地笑着，挥手带着Mairon去了Middle-Earth做恶。

许久之后，邪恶的他才被Valar们击败，关了起来，但Mairon变成了Sauron，再也不可能回来了。

Aule在那之后，像是突然发觉自己也有那方面的功能，他开始偷偷和自己的学生发生性关系。但他告诉自己，他和Melkor不一样，他和人做爱，对方都是自愿的，或者，就像对待某个试图染指未成年女孩的精灵那样，那是一种对性犯罪的惩罚，操完了，他和Mahtan消除那罪犯的记忆，让他再不会对女士产生过多的欲望。

对待Feanaro也是同样，Feanaro性欲过强，早晚会出事，作为他的师傅们，他们有义务帮助他刹车。

Aule自认和Melkor不一样，他们做的事，是为了维护和平的，是好事。

“哦，你就是这么骗自己的。”Melkor的黑影轻易地读取Aule跳动的思维，黑影轻笑说，“准备把Feanaro王子调教成长期性奴的，不知道是哪两位？”

Aule惊恐地发觉Melkor什么都知道。此时他的手依然放在熟睡的Feanaro的乳尖上，无法拿开，他有些后悔地想：也许我们受到了Melkor的蛊惑。

“嗯，全都是我的错。”Melkor动了动，靠近了，黑影伸出爪子，从两个动弹不得的肌肉壮汉手中抱起修长纤细的精灵，“温暖的小火焰，我可不能白白承担骂名，我来收点利息。这一天，我可是等了很久。”黑影单手揽着王子，另一手晃动着，隐约像是在脱衣服的样子。

Aule试图挣脱Melkor的束缚，但这次和以前那次一样，他无能为力，哪怕对手只是Melkor的影子。

黑影似乎脱完了衣服，他从后面托起赤裸的王子，注意到了他身体里的假阴茎，黑影长出了第三只手，轻轻抽插着那根假阴茎，王子在睡梦中开始呻吟，鸡吧很快硬了。

黑影拔出假阴茎，欢换了自己长长的手指，模拟着抽插的动作。

“不错，不错，感谢你们操开了他，肉穴非常湿润，很有弹性，里面的精液省略了我的润滑，那我就不客气地收下了。”

黑影稍稍抬起沉睡的王子，巨大的黑屌对准了王子被操开的湿滑肛门，一用力便插了进去，慢慢地，插到了底。Feanaro有些不适应，在梦中皱了眉。

Melkor！Aule在心中咒骂。

黑影小幅度地动了动，调整了姿势，也许是触到了精灵的骚点，精灵的眉头舒展了，“嗯……”睡梦中的Feanaro和黑色的影子同时舒服地呻吟出来。

“啊，就是这个感觉，温暖的小火焰，Illuvatar创造你的时候，我便感觉到，你会是最适合我的存在。”Melkor压低了声音，第三只黑手轻轻撸动着王子美丽的、相比之下很是秀气的小鸡吧。

Aule的角度能清晰地看到，巨大的黑屌把Feanaro的淫穴完全操开了，毫无皱褶，阴茎的上端顶到了胃。

Melkor的黑影等了一会，把睡梦中的Feanaro撸动到开始难耐地呻吟，他开始动了，他的双手托举起王子，把他洁白修长的肌肉双腿朝着Aule的方向打开到最大，开始毫不留情地上下抽插。

王子的后穴立即发出淫靡的水声和啪啪声。

王子不住地呻吟：“嗯，嗯嗯…哈啊……嗯。”

Melkor舒畅地喘息：“哦，最棒的阴茎套，这可比对着你的幻影撸爽多了！这个Ea中，没有谁可以和你相比！啊，太棒了，太棒了！”

他以前对Mairon也是这么说的，Aule想，Mairon傻傻的信了。

黑影握着着Feanaro的身体，在他的大鸡吧上上下套弄，仿佛年轻的精灵只是一个没有生命的玩具。

他操得Feanaro平坦的腹部不住地鼓起，肛门的淫水，脸上的口水和泪水都滴下来，不断滴到地上，粉色的乳头可爱地微微晃动，翘起的红唇只能发出：“嗯，嗯…哈啊，嗯”这样舒服的叹息。

Aule的下体已经抬了头，背对黑影的Mahtan在睡梦中呻吟，似乎同样不好受。

“瞧你，Aule，”Melkor无情地操着Feanaro，说，“每次看我操别人你都会硬。”他说完，继续猛操了好一会，Feanaro在梦中哽咽着，射了。

“哦，夹得好紧，好敏感的肉穴。”Melkor赞扬道，他依然抽插着。

他的第三只黑手，对着床的方向打了响指，他说：“别光看着，告诉你个秘密，我喜欢轮奸。你俩走运了。”

Aule和Mahtan，一半被操纵着，一半出于自己的淫欲，下了床，恍惚地走上前，开始抚摸Feanaro的裸体。

Aule亲吻他的小乳头，Mahtan则去吻他和黑暗Vala交媾的地方。

Feanaro舒服地哭泣着，张开性感的嘴和身体，任由他们肆虐，似乎很快又要去了。

“岳父大人请躺下。”Melkor命令到，他随即拔出自己的黑屌，让Feanaro在平躺于地面的Mahtan挺立的鸡吧上坐下，Feanaro被非人大屌操开的后庭毫无困难地吃下了Mahtan相比之下尺寸正常的大鸡吧。接着，Melkor巨大的黑屌顺着他们结合的部位也顶了进去。在这样几乎会被撑裂的淫刑下，Feanaro没有表现出任何的痛苦，反而在梦中淫叫着清醒时难以启齿的话：“要去了，又要去了，操我！操我！好大，好粗！”  
夜晚这样的声音显得格外嘹亮，也许很快会有人听到，Melkor也察觉了，他操纵着Aule，让他的鸡吧堵住了年轻王子鲜红的嘴唇。王子几乎被插到窒息，开始下意识地收缩肌肉。

两个Valar和一个老铁匠同时舒服地叹息出来。

Melkor开始抽插，他的动作带动了他们所有人。

Feanaro在睡梦中被操到翻了白眼，仿佛一个残破的娃娃，没有抽插几下，又安静而激烈地去了。

“不错的适应能力，确实是个合适的精液便器，这点我要感谢你们。我一点都不喜欢调教蠢笨的处男，谢谢你们把他给操开了。”

Aule咒骂着他，心里还想着Mairon的事。

Melkor轻笑，说：“Maiar不一样，一开始就可以往死里操。看着很乖的Mairon更是喜欢凌迟一般的强奸。他越是被操穿了肠胃，操到被我拉断手脚，折断头颅，让我的鸡吧从他的伤口中穿出，他越是高潮得厉害，他自己把自己改造成了一个浑身都是敏感点的人形阴茎套，但这群精灵不一样……哦，又在夹了，又要去了吗，我的小火焰？”黑影声音温柔，下体依然激烈地抽插着，黑手抚摸着精灵的乳头，Feanaro果然又闷声抽搐着，射了。  
那以后，精灵便像漏尿一样连续高潮射精，精液全射在Mahtan的多毛的腹肌和胸肌上，精灵洁白修长的手脚偶尔抽搐一下，任凭身后的邪恶Vala和他被控制的岳父的大鸡吧在他湿滑紧致的小穴中肆意进出，仿佛他也快变成一个无生命的阴茎套了。

Aule开始心疼，他在心里祈求，说：Melkor，这孩子刚开苞没多久，晚上刚被我们用力操过了，这样下去我怕他吃不消。

“火焰之魂而言，这是小意思，肉穴要经常用精液润滑。”Melkor平静地回答，下体大力地摆动，撞击，“不过你说的也有道理，这是他第一次被后庭双入，我不能要求太多，以后有的是机会。”

黑魔王加快了抽插的速度和力度，把Feanaro完全瘫软的高潮中的身体一次次推向Aule的胯部，三根大屌完全在精灵体内相遇。

精灵在睡梦中不断发出呕吐的声音，但他的小喉管实在太舒服了，Aule仰头，在这样残忍的凌虐中，他居然快去了。

他心头的一丝负罪渐渐消失，更多的，是高潮前肆虐的快感。  
他接受了Melkor的邪念，在脑内不断重复：操死你，操死你，小贱货，一被大鸡吧插入就会去的骚婊子。

才说完，他立刻惊觉，这是他一直想对Mairon说的话，他只是搞错了对象。  
Feanaro是无辜的，他不能像对待一个玩具一样对他。

但是，控制不住，鸡吧好舒服，要去了，他想，像个淫兽一样操着年轻精灵的嘴，和该死的邪恶一起，就要去了。  
精灵只能可怜而无助地发出：“嗯，嗯……嗯嗯”的声音。  
他还想延迟一下，但随着Feanaro又一次睡梦中的剧烈高潮，年轻人再次开始剧烈地抽搐，从喉管到肛门的肌肉像中了邪术般连续地收缩和紧绷，把他们三人同时拽到了高潮的巅峰。

“给你，小骚货，给你，不要急，乖乖接着。”Melkor喃喃，黑手用力压住了精灵柔弱的脖子，另两只黑手捏住精灵的胯部，一挺腰，射了，Mahtan也哼着射了出来，Aule射了精灵满满一嘴，他仅存的理智担心把Feanaro呛到，立刻想拔出来，但是拔不出，除了连神经都在抽搐的Feanaro，Melkor的黑影让他们所有人保持着静止，邪恶正在享受年轻精灵垂死般的后庭挤压和高潮的余韵。

精灵被三个男人夹在中间，动弹不得，身体里满是精液，翻着眼白，眼看就要不行了，但他看上去，似乎比以前更美更诱人了。

黑手抚摸着精灵光滑的脊背，指甲在精灵的背上留下了四道抓痕。睡梦中的Feanaro开始吞咽，把精液咽了下去。

Aule也稍稍恢复了呼吸。

Melkor松开了精灵，任由他倒在Mahtan多毛的胸前，笑着说：“谢谢合作，后会有期。”然后像来的时候那样，悄无声息地消失了。

Aule刚想喊别跑，他抬起头，发现自己依然平安地躺在床上，Feanaro在他和Mahtan怀中，身上散发淡淡的香味，平和而均匀地呼吸着，精灵的小肛门里依然插着假鸡吧，下体并没有被凌虐成一个大洞。似乎刚才只是一场梦，但Aule看着年轻王子背后黑色的抓痕，知道那不是，Melkor已经有本事离开关押他的地方并影响所有人了。

邪恶侵蚀了这里。

不，邪恶早就侵蚀了这里。

Aule探手，轻轻揉捏着年轻精灵可爱的小乳尖，他的手伸到了他的下面，轻轻插拔着假阴茎，精灵舒服地哼了一声，往他的怀里靠了靠，继续做着淫梦。

舔了嘴唇，Aule又硬了。

小火焰睡着了，是吗，那么他还可以来一次。他想，他是为了用自己洁净的精液洗净邪恶在他体内的痕迹，不是为了自己的欲望，他是正义的。


End file.
